


i've got stuff to do (i'm stuff)

by adorably_confused_fallen_angel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorably_confused_fallen_angel/pseuds/adorably_confused_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on that one tumblr post where Person A comes in and says "sorry i'm late, i was doing stuff" and Person B follows and says smugly "i'm stuff"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've got stuff to do (i'm stuff)

Poe Dameron was ten minutes late to the meeting when he burst through the doors, looking ruffled and like he had just got out of bed. He gasped for breath, and then smiled.

"Sorry I'm late, I was doing... stuff." General Organa huffed, and began to turn back to the holovid playing of Rey, but then Finn hurried in the room, equally as flustered as Poe was. He stared around at the large group of people, but then smiled smugly.

"I'm stuff," he said, voice a little rough, and Jess groaned from her corner of the room, bringing her face to her hands. She had made a bet with Snap that they wouldn't be able to pull their heads out of their asses before Rey got back, and now she had to do all of Snap's duties around base for the next month.

General Organa looked between the two of them, eyes narrowed. "Just don't be late again," she eventually said, but when she turned back to the holovid, she had a small smile on her face. At least now nobody had to deal with their pining and moping anymore. 


End file.
